immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanya
Sanya is seemingly a new fighter added to the roster of Virtua Fighter; when in actuality she is a female clone of Capcom, who is her main target. Sanya was created by Kinos. Bio Full Name: Sanya Date of Birth: N/A Occupation: Unspecified Species: Spiridon (technically) Alignment: Evil (originally), Good (reformed) Allies: Kinos (formerly), Virtua Fighters Enemies: Capcom (formerly), Bandai (formerly), Arika (formerly), Mila (formerly) Height: 6ft Weight: 160lbs Eye Colour: Green Hair Colour: Blonde Character Overview Sanya was created alongside a new version of Dural as his attempts to get rid of the Virtua Fighter Universe, or at least one in particular (Capcom). However, Sanya differs from Dural in the respect that Sanya possesses self awareness; whereas Dural is under the complete influence of Kinos. Kinos later discovers the error in this design, as Sanya's free will is able to take more of an effect on her actions. First Appearance Sanya originally enters the Virtua Fighter tournament, which Capcom is persuaded to enter by Mila, to whom Capcom has grown especially close. Capcom had earlier stated in season 2 that he had no plans to participate in the tournament, but training with Mila had given him the confidence he had almost lost completely and enters anyway. Capcom wins the first and second rounds, but in the quarter finals, however, he faces off against Sanya; a then-new fighter. She taunts Capcom by mimicking his entrance and fighting with his style. The time ends up running out due to Capcom and Sanya being too evenly matched; however, Sanya ignores the rules and tries to deliver the finishing blow to an unsuspecting Capcom (her actual motive was to kill Capcom in the fight), which is stopped by Mila; who had entered the arena after the time had ran out. This makes Capcom and Mila realise that Sanya is no ordinary fighter and they decide to take her on together; however, they prove to be more than a match for Sanya and she retreats, making Capcom and Mila lose her. Later Appearances After the tournament ordeal, Capcom is later confronted by Kinos who tells him that Sanya has kidnapped Mila and taken her to an undisclosed location, adding that if he wants Mila returned unharmed, Capcom needs to figure out where she has been taken and fight to save her. Needing as much help as possible, Capcom enlists Bandai and Arika and the three eventually conclude that Kinos and Sanya are at an old coliseum on Spiridon, and proceed to make their way there. Capcom's prediction was indeed correct and Mila is returned to the Fighters dazed but unharmed, however, Capcom rushes to engage Kinos in combat, this being the first time they have fought one on one. During the fight, Kinos dominates Capcom, who only managed to land a few hard shots, as Capcom lay wounded, Kinos orders Sanya to finish him off. She almost does so but after having witnessed the true bond Capcom shares with his friends, Sanya turns on Kinos and defects to the Fighter's side. Capcom and Sanya then take on Kinos together, who retreats while swearing revenge, hinting that Judgement 6 will return. Afterwards, Sanya terminates her position in the Virtua Fighter roster and leaves Spiridon, wishing to explore the galaxy but not before offering her help to the Immortal Fighters in future, should they ever need it. Personality While working for Kinos, Sanya allowed her fighting to do the talking, only occasionally issuing a few taunts. She was also originally cold and calculating, not giving anything away and being of few words. After rejecting Kinos and turning over a new leaf, she was quite the opposite of this, allowing herself to speak more often. Later Appearance and Death In the season after her departure, Sanya is referred to a number of times, however she once again returns near the end of season 3 to help the Fighters defeat Drax, who proves to be a worthy opponent even for her. Nonetheless, Sanya defeats Drax however she collapses soon after the battle, it is then revealed that due to her being a clone, her lifespan is limited and she dies in the next episode.